Okaerinasai my koigokoro
by lupeacecraft
Summary: Slight lime; 6X9 story that goes in depth when Milliardo comes home from the war.


Okaerinasai my koigokoro  
(Welcome Home, My love)  
By: Lu Peacecraft  
  
AN: Ok this takes place all before endless waltz ever occurred. Actually I am making it to where Endless Waltz never existed to clarify things up for you. Enjoy!!!! I may or may not write a sequel depending on how this turns out...   
  
* means that is her middle name...   
  
Lucrezia sat there staring out into the darkening sky sadly with a frown on her face. Milliardo, her husband, lover and friend had been reported dead since the last battle. The stars seemed to cast an aura glow on the ground, and she felt tears gather in her eyes. The wind was light and blowing gently, and the silk white nightgown of her dress swayed in the breeze. She sighed. She had to stop thinking about him. Everytime she did, she would end up sobbing for hours, unable to contain herself.   
'Stop it,' she scolded herself. 'You know he's not dead so stop blubbering and toughen up," her thoughts seemed to say.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard light footsteps enter the outside of her hallway. It was probably some insolent servant telling her that dinner was served.   
'Served her right,' she thought.   
All she did these days was mope about her room refusing to eat anything. Lately, she had become fatigued, drained, and was down to her skin and bones.   
She turned around, and to much of her surprise and amazement, stood the man she had loved since day one. Milliardo stood leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face.   
'He was stunningly handsome," she sighed contently.   
He wore his white, neatly pressed navy uniform with gold outlining and his rank, Colonel, on his shoulder. His black leather jacket, she gave him 2 Christmases ago, rested gently on his right shoulder. Without a word, she ran to him, with tears streaming down her face. They embraced each other tightly savoring the love the two had lost over the past year. With longing anticipation, his head bent down seeking her lips. He kissed her lips with passion. She couldn't describe it just then what happened to her. An electric current seemed to wash over her, and she kissed him more urgently, wanting him, and savoring this kiss for as long as their lives lived.   
Milliardo gently picked her up, carried her out of the room, and into their bedchamber. It had been so long, he realized since they had last seen each other. He was terribly sorry, he made her wait so long, but it was for the safety of them both. Milliardo kicked the door open with his shoe, shut it, and laid his wife on their bed. There was a bottle of champagne in an ice cooler with two glass cups. The room was dimly lit with candles, playing their song, " Wind Beneath My Wings" faintly in the shadows. The room smelled of roses and cinnamon, two of Lucrezia's favorite senses. Outside, a light breeze blew making the night seem even more enchanting and magical.   
'How could Milly go to such lengths, to prepare all this?' she wondered.   
Then it suddenly dawned on her. He had been here the past several hours setting up all this! The little creep... But she couldn't blame him. She loved him more than life itself, and she was so happy that he was finally home.   
Milliardo strode quietly towards her, not making a sound. He sat down on the edge of the bed just gazing at her intense pale violet eyes. How weak they had become. Also, her body seemed to waste to skin and bones he observed as he continued to study her.   
'What had happened to make her be this ill?' he thought sadly to himself.  
He stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead. There were no words to express their feelings. Their eyes seemed to show it all. With a whisper Lucrezia said,  
  
"Milly please," and that's all that escaped her lips.  
  
Without hesitation, Milliardo started undoing Lucrezia's silk nightgown and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder. They undressed one another kissing, laughing, and crying all the same time.   
Lucrezia felt overwhelmed. Here Milliardo was making love to her. All this time, others had believed him dead, but she knew, somewhere, deep inside of her, she knew that he was alive where ever he was.   
Milliardo took his time with her. He didn't want to rush things, especially not on this night. He wanted to savor this moment for a long time. He trailed kisses o her face, lowering himself, down her neck and then her breasts. He suckled each one of them, teasing her by running his tongue over her. Her breasts were round and full, with rosy nipples. She moaned in pleasure while Milliardo continued to make love to her. He gently ran his tongue over her flat small belly and trailed kisses on it. He continued to lower himself, running his tongue, down her thighs, and reached her sensitive area. She was wet with moisture, he could tell, and she appeared to be ready for him. Slowly, he entered her, and Milliardo felt her heave and climax over the edge. She sighed with pleasure and snuggled closer to her lover and husband. In a matter of minutes, the two fell fast asleep.  
******************************  
The next morning, the sun smiled brightly outside with the pale sunlight streaming through the curtains. The hummingbirds chirped a little tune, and Lucrezia yawned. She opened her eyes groggily and felt the side next to her.   
'Gone,' she thought sadly.   
He didn't even say goodbye or anything, she sighed wearily. She leaned back against the soft, feathery pillows and looked at her clock beside the bed. 10:30 it read in big bold red letters. She pulled the covers closer to her body, and she suddenly felt the smell of bacon fill her nostrils. She smiled at her growling stomach and got up for her clothes. She put her clothes back on, pulled the rube tightly around her and was just about to open the door, when suddenly it opened for her. Milliardo came walking in with a huge tray filled with bacon, scrambled eggs, orange juice, hash browns, sausages, a roll, a red rose, a letter carefully addressed to her, and the morning paper.   
  
Get back in bed young lady. I don't like to see my girl up before 11:00," Milly said trying to be stern but couldn't help laughing.   
  
He smiled genuinely at her, and she suddenly felt her heart pump faster and melt with joyfulness.   
  
"I brought breakfast up for you since I figured you'd still be asleep by the time I finished breakfast. I didn't want to leave you, love, but I figured I'd surprise you for a change."   
He leaned closer to her, and he kissed her lightly on the temple. She snuggled closer to him, and he hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Suddenly, she pulled back, and took her tray to the bed. She was so hungry, she stabbed her utensil into her food and attacked it greedily. Milliardo approached the bed, and continued talking to her.   
  
"I also put the paper out for you, because there is a rather interesting article you might find in today's section. I'm not telling, so don't even bother about asking me. Plus, Relena swore me to secrecy not to tell a soul."   
  
His eyes lit up with amusement, and Lucrezia fought the urge not to strangle him for his evilness.   
  
"What's this?" she said looking at Milly with her eyes filled with mixed emotions. She couldn't describe if she should be happy, sad, hurt or angry.  
  
"Oh open and you'll find out. I wrote this letter some time ago while I was still missing." Milliardo said with a serious tone to his face.  
  
She carefully opened the letter to her, and those next few lines she read, caught her throat, and she suddenly began to weep.   
  
My Dearest Love,  
I cannot begin to describe the pain and sadness I must be causing you. I never meant for this to happen, I truly didn't. All I wanted was to protect you from harm. You see I am in hiding right now from the enemy. After the war, everyone believed me dead. I knew in your heart, you'd believe me alive, so I write this now, telling you of my emotions.  
I love you Lucrezia Julia* Peacecraft. I always have ever since the day I first met you. I knew then, that you would be my wife someday and the mother of our children.   
Right now, I can't describe too much in detail where I am. I am in a dark hidden military base always on guard for the enemy to attack at any time. You see, after the war ended I went into hiding, because the enemy was still after me. I have decided though that if I ever want to get out, I must destroy them with my Tallgeese and return safely to you.   
I am sorry if you end up hating me for the rest my life, and I would understand if you did, but please let me make this one request. When I return home, let me be at your side and grow old together.  
  
Forever darling.   
  
Your Love,  
Milliardo Peacecraft   
  
She sobbed painfully, realizing the first time in her life he truly loved her and was finally home. He hugged her tightly, and dried her tears away.  
"I'm so sorry dear. I didn't mean to make you emotional."  
  
"No no, it's ok. I'm glad you wrote it to me. Now I finally know where you were at all this time."   
  
He smiled lovingly at her and continues to hold her.   
  
"If you wonder how I got the rose, Treize provided it for me. He knew how special the occasion was. He says to tell you hi, by the way. Lady Une is keeping him very busy these days."  
  
She threw him a warm laugh, and put her arms around his neck. So she was right after all. Lucrezia opened the morning paper and to her shock and amusement, there was an article on Ms. Relena.   
  
'So this was why Milliardo was so interested this morning, because Relena was getting MARRIED!!!!' her mind raced wildly!!!   
  
The headline in bold all caps, read:  
  
RELENA PEACECRAFT ENGAGED TO FORMER GUNDAM PILOT, HEERO YUY!!!!  
  
It showed unbelievable photos of the two of them smiling, one EVEN went so far as to show them kissing, and a romantic photo of her proudly showing her engagement ring off. She was shocked. HEERO YUY?!??!?!?!?!?!?!   
  
'Nah,' she thought dismissingly, but then again it was surprisingly true. Relena loved Heero very much, and it wasn't surprising that they were finally getting married after so many years of waiting. She turned the page and read the short, brief article.   
  
Just yesterday the former Queen, Relena Peacecraft, announced her engagement to long time boyfriend, Heero Yuy. The couple has not disclosed when the wedding date will be, or information, but stayed tuned as more plans unfold. Reports show, Lucrezia Peacecraft is to be the Matron of Honor, and Milliardo Peacecraft is set to give the bride away. More plans later...  
  
Lucrezia grinned wickedly, and turned to pounce on her husband.   
  
"Well mister. You have some explaining to you," she said in a not-so-innocent-tone yet childlike.   
  
"Me??? I didn't have anything to do with this! I know as much as you do. Heavens know the poor girl never tells me anything! And if Heero does ANYTHING so much as to make Relena unhappy, he'll make sure he was never born!!!!"  
  
She laughed and punched Milly on the arm.  
  
"Don't worry dear. Heero will take good care of Relena. And besides, Relena has Heero on cuff and chains."   
  
Lucrezia snuggled closer to her husband, and rested her head on his chest. The two embraced each other in a heartfelt kiss, and slowly, Lucrezia drifted off to sleep again.   
**************************************  
Two Months Later  
  
Lucrezia opened the door quietly with her winter coat wrapped around her snuggly. She appeared to be dazed with overcoming happiness and fear yet pale at the same time. It was a chilly November day, at the Sanc Kingdom, and newly patches of snow fell to the ground. It had been a weary day, ever since the doctor told her that she was pregnant.   
  
'Oh how long ago that seemed,' as her mind flew back to the one particular night when Milly came home.   
  
She pushed the thought out of her mind, and went to the closet to hang up her coat. She walked towards the bedroom, when she heard a distinct faint sound coming from what appeared to be the study. She walked closer towards the source of the laughter and opened the slightly a jar door. There inside was Milliardo, Relena, and her fiancé, Heero sitting next to a warm roasting fire. They all turned to stare at her just then, and she walked meekly into the room, as if she was intruding on some private conversation. Relena got up, and walked towards her sister-in-law. She kissed Lucrezia on the cheek and guided her towards her husband who was sitting on the comfortable leather love sofa. She leaned tiredly against her husband. Suddenly, with no warning at all, she burst into tears.   
At this point, nobody knew exactly what was wrong with her. Everyone rushed around her, soothing her, calm reassurances, and finding out exactly what was wrong. Lulu brushed away her tears, and blew her nose to stop from further crying.   
  
"Milly, love, I have something I need to tell you."  
  
Milliardo looked worried. Had something bad happened to her while at the doctor's?   
  
"Don't look all so worried dear," she said soothingly in a low tone.   
  
"Then what made you cry? Come on, you can tell us. We're sisters now." Relena said reassuringly, kneeling beside her. Heero was clasping both Relena's and Lucrezia's hand for love and support.   
  
"Well..." she said hesitantly... "You know all how I went to the doctor's today right? Well it just so happens, that sometime in late June, I will be having a baby."  
  
Everyone's eyes turned to shock. They were simply too stunned to speak. Lucrezia knew what everyone was thinking, and she sighed depressingly.  
  
"Aww Lulu, don't be depressed my love. I was just simply too surprised. OMG! I am going to be a daddy!!!" Milliardo said his eyes widening with happiness and joy.  
  
Relena ran to hug her sister, and the two went babbling on about baby showers, and gifts and yet they also talked about the upcoming wedding that was approaching with every coming day. Heero congratulated Milliardo by slugging him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Congratulations, buddy." Heero said with a sudden smirk on his face.   
  
Relena cast Heero the evil eye, and suddenly, the both of them spoke up and said,   
  
"Uh, we better be going. We need to make a couple of last minute changes to the wedding."   
  
Lucrezia eyed the two closely. They were just leaving so Milly and her could have a word in private.   
  
"Oh ok dear," Lulu said as she hugged Relena and Heero goodbye.   
  
The two left the study and there, Milliardo and Lucrezia stood facing each other in private.   
  
"I'm sorry Milliardo. I truly am. I have made a horrible mistake to you. I haven't told you the whole truth yet."  
  
Pain stirred up in Lucrezia's eyes, and then she began her painful tale.   
  
"Sometime ago, after the war broke out, and I had no contact from you, I had felt sick. Sally did some blood tests, and she had concluded that I was pregnant. Since you were away at the time, and I had no idea where you were at, I panicked. It was still early in the trimester, and I ended up miscarrying."  
  
Lucrezia was sobbing now. Milliardo took her into his arms, and he let her cry for the longest time.   
  
"Oh sweetheart, it wasn't your fault. I am terribly sorry to have caused you so much pain and heartache. It was just something that happened. I still love you, Lucrezia Julia Peacecraft, and I always will till the day we die. Now that we have a second chance, we can start anew. Now don't cry dear. Where's that strong stubborn woman, I cam to love and marry?" he said tilting her head back for a kiss.  
  
"I'm still here lout. Here's to us and our new bundle of joy."  
The two laughed peacefully, and embraced in a passionate kiss that was hopefully a start to their new life. And as they said in fairy tales, "And they all lived happily ever after!!!"   
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
